simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 17
De 17e patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 4 mei 2015. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.5.139.1020 voor de PC and 1.5.139.1210 voor Mac. Officiele patch opmerkingen Hoi Simmers! We hebben weer een hele set updates die we in deze release met jullie willen delen! Ben je benieuwd naar wat er allemaal vernieuwd is? *We hebben het laadscherm vervangen met een lichter en levendiger laadscherm. *De Paaseierenjacht is niet meer beschikbaar binnen de game. Op boomstronken zijn geen eieren meer te vinden, maar kikkers. Jouw brievenbussen, waar rekeningen naartoe worden gestuurd. En verzamelbare zoete lekkernijen zijn niet meer te vinden onder het onkruid in de tuin. *Alle voorwerpbeloningen (eieren en haas) zijn van jou! *Bovendien zijn alle voorwerpbeloningen te vinden in de Bouwcatalogus (ontgrendeld of nadat je de cheat voor verborgen voorwerpen hebt gebruikt). *Bedankt voor je medewerking! *Sims zijn vanaf nu van invloed op het geslacht van hun nageslacht! *Aardbeien en popmuziek (de een, de ander of allebei) lijken ervoor te zorgen dat er meer meisjes worden geboren. *Wortels en alternatieve muziek lijken ervoor te zorgen dat er meer jongens worden geboren. *Het nieuwe icoontje '?' is beschikbaar in de interface voor 'Een sociaal evenement plannen.' Beweeg er met de muis overheen om de vereisten voor een bepaalde rol voor het geplande evenement te zien. *Er is nieuwe kleding te vinden in Creëer-een-Sim. Open 'Uitgelichte looks' om snel de kleding van Boba Fett, Darth Maul en Aayla Secura te vinden! *Buitenaardse wezens zijn helemaal ingeburgerd in de wereld van de Sims en hebben nu toegang tot de volledige catalogus van Creëer-een-Sim. *En met 'volledig' bedoelen we alles behalve de huiddetails, want het blijven natuurlijk wel buitenaardse wezens. Problemen (crash/hang) *Er is een crash in Bouwen verholpen, die soms optrad wanneer spelers het muurblokgereedschap gebruikten. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat ervoor zorgde dat de normale gameplay niet hervat kon worden wanneer een speler naar het hoofdmenu ging terwijl een baby ouder werd. *Er is een geheugenlek verholpen waardoor er te veel geluidsbronnen in het geheugen geladen werden, waardoor de game tijdens lagere speelsessies kon crashen. *Een hangsituatie is verholpen die op kon treden wanneer twee overgangen simultaan uitgevoerd werden, zoals wanneer een Sim op het punt stond om te gaan reizen, terwijl een andere Sim net een nieuwe outfit ging plannen via Creëer-een-Sim. *Ik weet dat het mijn verantwoordelijkheid is om de problemen die we voor spelers verholpen hebben op een logische manier te verwoorden, maar soms is dit wel heel erg lastig... Zo hebben we bijvoorbeeld een probleem verholpen waardoor de game voor spelers bleef hangen wanneer die probeerden een huishouden dat nog niet in de wereld woonde in te laten trekken, terwijl dat huishouden eerder overgezet was naar een nieuw huishouden via het beheer van huishouden op een al bewoonde kavel met het gebruik van de optie 'Intrekken.' Graag gedaan. Problemen (algemeen) *Een tekening die van de knutseltafel naar de muur wordt gesleept, zal correct worden weergegeven tegen de muur. *Het annuleren van een interactie zal nu de opdracht in de uitleg om een interactie te annuleren wel vervullen. *Testcheats worden nu per huishouden opgeslagen. **Dat betekent dat wanneer je ‘testingcheats true’ inschakelt, ze ingeschakeld blijven totdat je besluit om ze uit te schakelen met het commando 'testingcheats false.' **Dus ook wanneer je reist, opslaat, afsluit, opnieuw opstart, een weekendje bij je oma bent, een middagje op het strand bent of gewoon omdat je wat ruimte nodig hebt. Omdat je het helemaal zat was om steeds maar weer nieuwe antwoorden te bedenken wanneer je Sims je weer eens aanstaarden om te vragen waar je aan aan het denken was. *Om de wetten tegen kinderarbeid niet te overtreden, hebben we de mogelijkheid om kinderen voedsel weg te laten gooien bij een barbecue verwijderd. *Sims met de eigenschap 'Verse kok' zullen geen voedsel meer bereiden dat bederft, want dat zou wel een beetje in tegenstrijd zijn met de naam van de eigenschap! *Schoonmakers mogen de handen wel wat meer uit de handen steken terwijl ze aan het werk zijn, want het is niet eerlijk dat ze staan te niksen terwijl jij hen per uur betaalt. **Je hoeft de schoonmaker die je hebt ingehuurd niet meer constant in de gaten te houden en te controleren of hij of zij wel het werk doet waar jij voor hebt betaald. Schoonmakers zullen je huis nu goed schoonmaken, zelfs als jij er niet bij bent! Er zal een wereld voor je opengaan... *Schoonmakers zullen niet meer in hun alledaagse kloffie op het werk verschijnen, maar komen in plaats daarvan in hun uniform naar het werk. *Denk eraan dat schoonmakers staan te trappelen om die bergen troep die overal liggen op te ruimen. Ze zullen niet wachten tot je er zelf een keertje aan toe komt, maar vanuit eigen initiatief alles weggooien. *De interactie 'Tuin verzorgen' zal niet meer zo onbeschoft helemaal vooraan in de wachtrij voor acties te komen staan. In plaats daarvan moet de interactie netjes zijn beurt afwachten, net zoals al die andere acties... behalve die nare dood dan, en brand, en ook die waarbij je het in de broek doet. En misschien zijn er nog wel een paar. Maar deze interactie moet in ieder geval netjes zijn beurt afwachten. *Van Stapwaardige Trappen die binnenshuis worden geplaatst, zal de onderste trede niet meer ontbreken. *Zwembadverlichting zal nu voortdurend Sims in de buurt bijschijnen, in plaats van voortdurend aan en uit te knipperen. *Sims die je hebt uitgenodigd om te schaken, zullen niet nog heel lang vast blijven zitten aan de schaaktafel nadat jouw Sim weg is gegaan. *Wanneer je het hekgereedschap gebruikt om een hek te plaatsen, zal het hek nu op de juiste manier worden aangeduid wanneer je het over een muur sleept waar een aanrecht tegenaan staat. *Sims zullen geen leeg gedachtenwolkje hebben nadat ze terugkomen van een adoptie. *Het is nu mogelijk om supersnelheid 3 opnieuw in te schakelen wanneer je Sim op het werk is, mocht je de snelheid eerder vertraagd hebben. *Als je een etentje organiseert, kun je vanaf nu een cateringbedrijf inhuren. *De verborgen prestatie (waar ik het bestaan natuurlijk niet van kan beamen of ontkennen), 'Probleemkind', zal nu op de juiste wijze toegekend worden aan tienerSims die niveau 10 van de Ondeugdvaardigheid hebben bereikt... mocht het inderdaad een echte prestatie zijn. *De 'Mod Pod' Twijfelaar zal de slapende Sim minder snel weer opladen. *Het pipetje zal nu op de juiste manier vloertegels binnen een blok uitlichten. *Kinderen die al tienen halen op school zullen niet meer op school hoeven te lummelen om het doel 'Een 10 halen op school' te vervullen. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat optrad wanneer er van lage grafische instellingen werd overgeschakeld op hogere grafische instellingen, zonder dat de game opnieuw werd opgestart. Het probleem was dat sommige schaduwen en rechthoekig uitzagen. *We hebben een probleem opgelost waarbij een Sim die op weg was om een bad te nemen, maar onderweg een zwembad tegenkwam, besloot om in zijn of haar nakie naar de badkuip te lopen. Dit zal nu niet meer gebeuren. *De kleurkeuzes van het Lichtsaber past nu bij de kleur van het voorwerp nadat het in de wereld is geplaatst. *Professionele atleten zullen met de interactie 'Tegenstanders bestuderen' geen willekeurige vaardigheden meer ontwikkelen. *Sims kunnen nu al hun troep weggooien in de vuilnisbakken van Willow Creek. *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij het verkeerde opgeslagen bestand werd geladen nadat alle Sims binnen een huishouden waren gestorven en de speler ervoor koos om het spel op te slaan. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met het verslechteren van relaties tussen Sims binnen het huishouden. **Relaties tussen Sims binnen hetzelfde huishouden verslechterden nooit, tenzij een van hen op reis ging. We hebben dit probleem verholpen, zodat het verslechteren van relaties nu naar behoren optreedt. *Er is een probleem verholpen met mannelijke kaken, waardoor willekeurig gegenereerde Sims altijd dezelfde kaak leken te hebben. *We hebben een probleem opgelost waarbij de arm van een Sim vast kwam te zitten wanneer hij of zij werd opgedragen om dezelfde vuilniszak nogmaals weg te gooien (nadat dat al gebeurd was). *We hebben een probleem verholpen in 'Creëer-een-Sim' waardoor een bepaald vrouwelijk kledingstuk (een trui die een Sim rond het middel had geknoopt) grafisch fout werd weergegeven wanneer deze met laarzen werd gedragen. *Je hebt niet meer de mogelijkheid om alles op een stapel troep weg te gooien als het de enige stapel troep is. Blijkbaar is weggooien en alles weggooien één en dezelfde actie als er maar één stapel troep is. *De gril 'Een jingle schrijven' kan nu ook worden voltooid met de interactie 'Een jingle schrijven' op de viool. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor spiegels hun spiegelkwaliteiten verloren wanneer de camerapositie er te dichtbij in de buurt kwam. Dit was goed te zien binnen de optie 'Foto maken', maar het trad ook op vanuit de eerstepersoonsmodus. *Sims zullen nu jaloers worden, ongeacht of het om de initiatiefnemer gaat of om de meegaande Sim. **Dat betekent dat Sims jaloers worden als de Sim waar de jaloezie op wordt gericht de kusser is, of gekust wordt. *We hebben een probleem verholpen met het selectiegereedschap in Bouwen waardoor er ongeldige oppakmogelijkheden ontstonden wanneer de camera helemaal werd uitgezoomd. *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij de kavel zebrastrepen kreeg als je probeerde om de kavel te verplaatsen, nadat je de muurhoogte van een geselecteerde kelder had aangepast. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat hoekzuilen uit de hoeken duwde, als het blok waar ze aan vastzaten in tweeën werd gedeeld door middel van het muurgereedschap. *OK, we hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij een ruimte die op de tweede verdieping onder de grond werd geplaatst, onder een fontein op de begane grond, en een Sim stond op die ondergrondse verdieping terwijl je de verdieping verwijderde, de Sim vast kwam te zitten in de fontein. Die Sim zal dus niet meer vast blijven te zitten in de fontein. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor Sims die aan de bar zaten gereset werden als de speler de kavel aanpaste via Bouwen. *De fotostudio zal er nu wel verbrand uitzien als er een brand is of is geweest. Maar niet als er nog brand moet losbarsten. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor de route van een Sim fouten vertoonde tijdens het opgraven van verzamelbare stenen. *Als je een kavel uit de galerie op een kavel plaatst die groter is dan de kavel die oorspronkelijk geüpload is, terwijl de cheat voor het verplaatsen van voorwerpen actief is, dan zullen de voorwerpen binnen de ruimtes niet meer verschuiven. *De gril 'Naar openhaardzender kijken' kan nu op de juiste manier volbracht worden. *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij een ruimte uit de galerie niet geladen kon worden wanneer er op een Spotlightbanner voor die ruimte werd geklikt. *We hebben een probleem met een ongeldige romantische relatie verholpen **De snelle kus-actie is een "snelle" sociale interacties die autonoom in gang wordt gezet tussen Sims die een relatie met elkaar hebben of familie van elkaar zijn. Deze sociale interactie is per ongeluk aangeduid als een romantische actie, waardoor dit in het verkeerde gedrag resulteerde. Dit romantische kenmerk is nu verwijderd. *Er is een verbindingsprobleem met de galerie verholpen, dat optrad doordat er iets mis was met de interface. *Probleem verholpen waarbij zwembaden per ongeluk op de kelderverdieping geplaatst probeerden te worden nadat je er eentje oppakte en draaide. *We hebben een probleem verholpen dat voorkwam dat je de haarkleur of wenkbrauwkleur kon wijzigen als de optie 'Afstemmen op haar' aan stond. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor een rekening bezorgd kon worden bij een huishouden, zonder dat daar melding van werd gemaakt. *Je krijgt de uitleg over packs niet meer te zien als je die al eerder gezien hebt. Wist je trouwens dat je je packs kon bekijken om meer te weten te komen over de packs van De Sims 4? *Het is vanaf nu mogelijk om kookboeken te publiceren. Problemen (interface) *We hebben een probleem opgelost met deschuifbalk van de inventaris van Sims, waardoor de inventaris onder bepaalde omstandigheden niet geopend kon worden. Als het goed is kun je nu wel gewoon naar boven en beneden schuiven. *Het is nu mogelijk om tekst- en naamvlakken binnen de galerie te kopiëren, plakken en knippen. *Meldingen die met interpunctie eindigen zullen nu op de juiste manier in de chatwolk passen, zodat de interpunctie niet meer buiten de wolk verschijnt. *Het relatiepaneel zal zodanig gesorteerd zijn, dat de Sim waar je recentelijk een interactie hebt uitgevoerd, vooraan in het paneel zal staan. *De opgroeidialoog voor Sims die ouder zijn geworden zal niet meer vier keer zo groot zijn als nodig is. *Als een kind of tiener niet op school is, zal er geen icoontje van een koffer meer in beeld verschijnen... Blijkbaar hebben niet alle schoolkinderen een koffertje bij zich, al kun je daarmee natuurlijk altijd stijlvol voor de dag komen, waar je ook naartoe gaat. *Schaakinteracties die niet beschikbaar zijn wanneer een Sim zich heel ongemakkelijk voelt, zullen nu op de juiste manier grijs worden aangeduid in het keuzemenu. *Aanwijzingen voor acties die jouw Sim op school kan ondernemen, zullen nu in de beschrijving op de juiste manier naar school verwijzen. *Door met de muis over een Sim in het relatiepaneel heen te bewegen, zal de achtergrondkleur aangepast worden, zodat je kunt zien dat er een actie beschikbaar is waar je op kunt klikken. *We hebben de aanwijzingen uit de schilderinteracties verwijderd, omdat ze allemaal hetzelfde zeiden. **Het doel van een aanwijzing is het bieden van extra informatie over een onderdeel, als aanvulling op de informatie die bij het onderdeel zelf hoort. *Door de dialoog voor het laden van een spel te openen, zal de automatische opslagfunctie niet meer standaard ingeschakeld zijn. In plaats daarvan krijg je het opgeslagen spel te zien dat je voor het laatst uitdrukkelijk hebt opgeslagen. *De filter ‘Inclusief aangepaste content’ zal nu de instelling bewaren wanneer de galerie wordt afgesloten en weer opnieuw wordt geopend. *De carrièreinformatie die in het relatiepaneel verschijnt bij werkloze Sims, zal niet meer aangeven dat deze Sims 24 uur per dag en 7 dagen per week aan het werk zijn. *Ruimtes die zijn ingericht op carrières of diversen, hebben nu hun eigen sorteerfunctie binnen de catalogus van 'Ingerichte ruimtes.' Problemen (Aan het Werk) *Probleem verholpen waarbij stukken van een kelderplafond die onder een zwembad of fontein werden geplaatst leken te verdwijnen. *We hebben de knop met voordelen in het Winkelpaneel wat extra 'flair' gegeven om aan te duiden dat je genoeg punten hebt om aan je eerste voordeel uit te geven. *Klanten zullen nu vaker rondkijken als ze naar jouw zaak komen, zodat ze er niet alleen maar gezellig staan te kletsen. *Bij voordelen die je je niet kunt permitteren wordt nu uitgelegd waarom je ze niet kunt permitteren. *Als je foto's verkoopt via de bijbehorende interactie, zullen de foto's verkocht worden voor hetzelfde bedrag dat te zien is wanneer je er met de muis overheen beweegt. *Misschien is het je opgevallen dat wanneer je een filter toepast op je foto, de afbeelding een halve pixel verschoven wordt. Die verschuiving van een halve pixel is nu niet meer te zien, want die is verwijderd. *De Sim die de foto maakt zal niet meer voorwerpen voor de lens van de camera laten zweven. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waardoor een Sim wel hele vreemde proporties kon krijgen nadat een kind opgroeide terwijl hij of zij een patiënt in het ziekenhuis was. *Het annuleren van de actie 'Bekentenis loskrijgen' zal niet meer voorkomen dat je het doel 'Een verdachte ondervragen' op de juiste manier kunt vervullen. *Probleem verholpen waardoor er dubbele opties konden verschijnen in het menu om werknemers een werktaak toe te wijzen. *Werknemers die geen werktaken meer hebben zullen zich niet meer zodanig gedragen, dat het moeilijk te zeggen is of ze nog aan het werk zijn, of gewoon aan het niksen zijn op hun werk. *Werknemers en klanten kletsen nu iets minder, waardoor de kans groter is dat er iets gekocht wordt. *Sims die carrière aan het maken zijn, zullen niet meer door buitenaardse wezens worden ontvoerd. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor voorkomen werd dat er een nieuwe reclamecampagne gekocht kon worden, terwijl de vorige nog niet afgelopen was. *Je Sims kunnen hun aankopen nu meteen na aankoop gebruiken. *Sims kunnen een Cupcakefabriek die in gebruik is niet meer te koop zetten. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor Sims hun gebak niet naar hartenlust konden versieren. *Werknemers zullen nu initiatief nemen om willekeurige voorwerpen die vies kunnen worden schoon te maken. Verder zullen ze ook het vuilnis buiten zetten en dweilen nadat ze instructies hebben gekregen om de winkel schoon te maken. *Het was mogelijk om nieuwe reclame te kopen, terwijl de oude reclame nog actief was, waardoor een Sim oneindig veel reclame op kon kopen, zonder daar extra profijt van te hebben. Dit probleem is nu opgelost. *Voorwerpen die voor één Simdollar te koop zijn, zullen nu klanten trekken die deze spullen kunnen kopen. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor er soms geen verdachten in beeld verschenen bij bepaalde combinaties van aanwijzingen. *Klanten zullen niet meer twee keer hun kaartje door het apparaat halen wanneer ze iets kopen in een winkel. *Je kunt nu geen winkelkavel meer kopen terwijl je op een actieve carrièrekavel bent. *Sims zullen niet meer zelfstandig heel veel spullen kopen. Die privileges hebben ze gewoon nog niet verdiend. Dat komt pas nadat ze bewezen hebben hun eigen geld te kunnen beheren en het niet over de balk smijten om er snoepgoed, computergames en bedrijfspanden van drie verdiepingen van te kopen. *Het is nu mogelijk om buitenaardse wezens te horen met de geluidsinstellingen voor een koptelefoon, 5.1, of 7.1 luidspreker. De buitenaardse talencursus is slechts tijdelijk beschikbaar, dus bel nu om een van onze medewerkers aan de lijn te krijgen. *Door het kaveltype van een willekeurige kavel te veranderen, zal het werkverband van alle werknemers op in bezit zijnde winkels niet meer opgeheven worden. **"De bibliotheek is nu een museum? Fijn... dat betekent dat de hele buurt werkloos is." Problemen (In de Natuur) *Sims zullen vanaf nu geen gele rechthoekige dingen meer boven het vuur houden wanneer ze vegetarische hotdogs willen roosteren boven het kampvuur. Als je een kampvuur op een kavel plaatst, zal de automatische verlichting niet meer kapot gaan. *Kinderen zullen niet meer een paar centimeter achteruit een tent uit schuiven. *Er is een probleem verholpen waardoor kinderen door een vreemd visueel lint gevolgd werden nadat ze een avonturenverhaal hadden verteld. *Sims die met het kampvuur spelen, zullen vanaf nu de stok in het vuur steken en niet meer van een afstandje met de stok een beetje dreigend naar het vuur zwaaien. "Wacht maar, vuurtje! Ik krijg je nog wel een keer te pakken!" Problemen (MAC) *Er is een probleem verholpen waarbij het inzoomen met grafische instellingen van mediumkwaliteit ervoor zorgde dat schaduwen verdwenen. *We hebben een probleem opgelost dat bij bepaalde afstellingen op kon treden en kon resulteren in een crash nadat de grafische kwaliteit naar hoog was gewijzigd. *Vanaf nu kun je met het muiswieltje scrollen terwijl je op de Mac in de opties voor de game bent. En zoals altijd zijn we je heel erg dankbaar, SimGuruGnome Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4